Ma Dernière Année
by AdelheidRei
Summary: Maison Serpentard : une fille un peu antipathique, spéciale et maudite! Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture. Fanfiction abandonnée, cherche un auteur pour la reprendre.
1. Présentation ou pensées d'une nuit

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Chapitres.

Genre : Romance / Mystère.

Rating : K+.

A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Couples : Severus Snape x O.C. (Original Character) — Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : Maison Serpentard : une fille un peu antipathique, spéciale et maudite! Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture. Fanfiction abandonnée, cherche un auteur pour la reprendre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

.oO§o§Oo.

Précisions : - temporelles : sixième année de Harry Potter. Cécile a un an de plus que lui. Sa belle-mère est Natacha et son père Julian.  
• Attention, fanfiction abandonnée, chercher auteur voulant bien la finir. = Reprise par **Bunny188** (.net/u/1212977/).

.oO§o§Oo.

Présentation ou pensées d'une nuit.

.oO§o§Oo.

Trois heures, encore quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, encore quelques jours avant que je prenne le Poudlard express, encore une année, la dernière.

Cela fait 6 ans, 6 ennuyantes années que je suis à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Aucunes amies, aucun copain je ne sais même pas si mes camarades de dortoir connaissent mon nom mais au fond je m'en moque.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ?

Je vous répondrais parce que.

Parce que quoi me direz-vous, je vous répondrez comme mon père m'as répondu, parce que.

Jamais de réponse claire et nette, j'y suis habituée maintenant mais je sais depuis longtemps en fait pourquoi, depuis ma première année dans cette école, mon père n'a voulu me répondre alors j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé.

Dans un livre de la bibliothèque, mais j'ai dû y aller la nuit, le livre que détenait le secret était dans la réserve.

Alors j'ai compris, mon destin est scellé je ne pourrais jamais changé ce que je vais devenir, ce que je suis entrain de devenir car cela fait bien longtemps que cela a commencée.

Mais depuis que je sais ce que je suis, je me suis fais une promesse afin de … minimisé cela va-t-on dire, cette promesse, cette résolution, se contrôlée, ne pas se laissait emportée par mes sentiments, mais que ce qui sont néfastes, la colère, l'énervement, la haine.

J'ai toujours était bizarre, toujours été seule alors s'était facile de se contrôlée.

Mais au début des vacances d'été ma belle-mère m'a mise dans une colère noire.

Alors mes yeux verts bleus sont devenus noirs, cela lui a fait peur et j'avoue en être fière même si je sais que c'est mal.

Elle m'a envoyée chez les moldus pendant 15 jours, dans une colonie de vacances, comme d'habitude je suis restée à l'écart, cela ne m'as pas dérangée à par le fait que je ne pouvais utilisé la magie.

Je ne suis pas comme ma belle-mère, elle, elle hait les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe mais moi je n'en aie que faire.

Elle croyait m'envoyer à la mort avec cette colonie mais elle n'a pas eu de chance j'ai survécu, elle aimerais tant ce débarrassée de moi mais mon père ne veut pas mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas par amour pour moi qu'il ne veut pas mais par amour pour ma mère.

Elle est morte quand j'étais petite, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de son visage mais j'évite de pensée à elle trop souvent.

Je me souviens sur son lit de mort de la … faveur qu'elle a demandé à mon père, « prends soin d'elle ne l'abandonne jamais » et il lui a promis, promesse de sorcier, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour lui alors il est bien obligé de tenir parole mais je pense, je sais qu'il le regrette plus que tout maintenant, il ignore que je suis au courant de ce « pacte » j'étais derrière la porte quand cela c'est passée mais j'ai tout entendu grâce à ce que je suis, oui j'ai tout entendu. Mais il se fait tard voilà que cela fait une heure que je pense il faut que je dorme maintenant, si je veux avoir la force d'affronter, non de supporter ma belle-mère demain matin.

Alors je m'endors, je m'endors…

oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.


	2. Derniers jours en présence de la Folle

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Chapitres.

Genre : Romance / Mystère.

Rating : K+.

A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Couples : Severus Snape x O.C. (Original Character) — Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : Maison Serpentard : une fille un peu antipathique, spéciale et maudite! Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture. Fanfiction abandonnée, cherche un auteur pour la reprendre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

.oO§o§Oo.

Précisions : - temporelles : sixième année de Harry Potter. Cécile a un an de plus que lui. Sa belle-mère est Natacha et son père Julian.  
• Attention, fanfiction abandonnée, chercher auteur voulant bien la finir. = Reprise par **Bunny188** (.net/u/1212977/).

.oO§o§Oo.

Derniers jours en présence de la Folle.

.oO§o§Oo.

Tut Tut, Tut Tut. Huit heures, je me lève, je vais prendre ma douche, je m'habille.

Huit heures trente, je descends, j'entre dans la salle à manger, je m'assoies.

La folle est déjà là, (malheureusement,) entrain de piquer sa crise contre un de nos elfe de maison, mais dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle change de cible, apparemment elle n'a pas souvenance de notre dernière … altercation, tant mieux cela va être marrant.

« Tu es en retard, pour le petit déjeuner, aucune politesse, vraiment !

Heureusement dans deux jours c'est la rentrée, je serais débarrassée de toi.

Vivement que tu sois majeur et que tu dégages d'ici car je ne pourrais te supporter beaucoup plus longtemps ! »

Je ne réponds pas cela ne sert à rien, rien du tout, de toutes façon elle a toujours raison et puis comme si elle m'avait déjà supporter, je sais bien que c'est faux, elle ne peux pas s'en empêcher dès qu'elle me voit elle me fait une critique ou me crie dessus, en général cela m'amuse mais la dernière fois elle avait insulté ma mère.

Je la hais !

Mais ce matin je m'amuse car elle déteste que je ne lui réponde pas cela l'énerve au plus au point.

Mais voilà père qui arrive, peut-être va-t-il la calmée ?

Il arrive derrière elle, penche la tête d'un coté de la chaise puis lui fait la bise.

« Bonjour Natacha chérie.

Puis il alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Bonjour, dit-elle assez froidement tentant de garder son calme, en vain à la question suivante.

Tu as bien dormis ?

Tu m'as l'air légèrement énervée. »

En même tant qu'ils discutaient, ils commencèrent à manger.

« Non, exultât-elle, ces abrutis de serviteurs font mal leur travail, ils ont abîmé ma plus belle robe, je ne pourrais plus la porter !

En plus, en plus, j'ai trouvé une souris, oui une souris !

Dans ma chambre, c'est inamissible !

Et bien je ne vois pas le problème, je t'achèterais une nouvelle robe chérie, si tu le désires, bien sûr mais j'avoue que pour la souris je suis… outré.

Oui bon d'accord mais je tiens à se que tu te débarrasses de la nouvelle servante, je la tiens personnellement responsable !

Demande acceptée, je m'en chargerais après le petit déjeuner.

Au fait chérie tu n'as pas oublié que Macnair ainsi que sa femme vient déjeuné chez nous ce midi, je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait.

Je m'en chargerais mais vraiment sa femme est la pire idiote que je n'aie jamais vue.

J'espère que votre entretien ne durera pas car je ne la supporterais pas longtemps.

J'essaierais mais que veux tu apparemment il a un message de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il faut aussi que je voie avec lui si je pourrais rencontrer Lucius Malefoy.

Pour quels raisons ?

Affaire chérie, affaire. »

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à parler, je finissais mon petit déjeuner, demandais la permission de me retirer puis j'allais dans ma chambre.

Toutes mes affaires d'école étaient déjà là, j'avais envoyé l'un des serviteurs, je n'aimais pas me mêler avec les gens.

Je préparais alors ma malle, livre, robe, plumes… et surtout les devoirs, Binns nous avez donnez un devoir ayant comme sujet le mage noire Grindelwald, son ascension puis sa chute.

Rogue nous avait donnés comment faire du véritasérum, et pourquoi l'usage de cette potion est réglementé ?

J'avoue que c'était des sujets assez connus mais plutôt difficiles à rédiger.

Ayant finit de faire ma malle, je me mis à lire une bd sur le moldu fou.

Midi arriva bien vite à mes yeux.

Je descendis donc dans le salon pour accueillir les invités avec Père et la Folle.

Ils arrivèrent à midi trente pile. Nous prîmes l'apéritif dans le salon puis nous passâmes à table tout était parfait.

L'entrée fut servie, ils se mirent à discuter de banalités tandis que je mangeais en les ignorant.

Quand nous arrivèrent au dessert et que je l'eus finit, je demandais l'accord de Père afin de sortir de table, il accepta alors je sortis en dehors du manoir, afin de me promener dans le parc.

Ma fin de journée se passa relativement bien ainsi que le lendemain sans compté les quelques piques que me lança la Folle.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.


	3. Le train de fous

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Chapitres.

Genre : Romance / Mystère.

Rating : K+.

A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Couples : Severus Snape x O.C. (Original Character) — Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : Maison Serpentard : une fille un peu antipathique, spéciale et maudite! Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture. Fanfiction abandonnée, cherche un auteur pour la reprendre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

.oO§o§Oo.

Précisions : - temporelles : sixième année de Harry Potter. Cécile a un an de plus que lui. Sa belle-mère est Natacha et son père Julian.  
• Attention, fanfiction abandonnée, chercher auteur voulant bien la finir. = Reprise par **Bunny188** (.net/u/1212977/).

.oO§o§Oo.

Le train de fous.

.oO§o§Oo.

J'étais levé depuis une heure, j'avais déjà déjeuné et j'étais prête et j'attendais dans la limousine que l'autre abruti de chauffeur monte mes bagages quand il eu fait cela, il monta dans le voiture et nous partîmes donc en direction de la gare.

Nous arrivâmes vers dix heures trente, je passais le mur pour aller sur la voie 9 ¾ avec mon chariot et à l'aide de wingardium leviosa je mets ma malle, la cage de ma chouette Soazzy et le reste dans un compartiment vide puis je m'installe et sors un livre, je ne redescendais pas personne n'était là pour me dire au revoir.

Mon livre avait pour sujet « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », je ne suis pas une mordu de Quidditch pourtant disons que c'est un sport que j'apprécies même si je ne le pratiques pas.

J'étais rendu à la page douze quand le train commença à partir, il se mit à pleuvoir et c'est à ce moment là que le porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur trois élèves qui devait être en cinquième ou sixième année et qu'ils me demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'installer là, je leur répondis par l'affirmative.

Peu après la fille et le grand roux sortirent en disant à leur copain qu'ils devaient aller dans le compartiment des préfets et qu'ils reviendraient dans peu de temps, le gars aux cheveux de jais ne leur répondit pas et continua de regardé le paysage à travers la vitre.

D'ailleurs celui-là me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler son nom.

Au bout d'une demi-heure la fille et le grand roux furent de retour et commencèrent a parler ou plutôt, devrais-je dire à se disputer tandis que l'autre garçon aux cheveux de jais continuait d'admirer le paysage mais je vis dans son regard émeraude une triste mélancolie, comme s'il avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

La fille, elle aussi s'aperçut apparemment aussi du sentiment qui se dégageait de ses yeux car elle lui demanda :

« Ça va Harry ?

On ne peut mieux Hermione, je viens de perdre mon parrain, la dernière personne vivante que je considérais comme appartenant à ma famille, Voldemort est de retour et a décidé de me pourrir la vie et Dumbledore n'a fait que me mentir depuis qu'il me connaît, donc oui, on peut dire que je vais bien. »

La fille donc je savais maintenant le nom, Hermione, ne répondit rien comme impuissante face à son immense tristesse.

En tout cas pas étonnant que ses yeux avaient perdu sa joie de vivre, on peut dire que sa vie n'était pas des plus réjouissantes.

Et puis tout d'un coup, Harry, Harry Potter que maintenant j'avais reconnu, sortit du compartiment les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard triste en le regardant sortir mais n'essayèrent même de le rattraper.

Ils se remirent alors à se disputer et au bout d'à peine cinq minutes cela commença vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

Je décidai donc de sortir dehors prendre l'air.

Comme mon compartiment se situé vers la fin du train, je pus allée à la fin du wagon et sortir, il pleuvait toujours mais cela ne me dérangeais pas, justement j'adorais la pluie c'est ce qui me calmée le plus.

Je montais alors sur l'échelle que je connaissais si bien qui menait sur le toit du train.

Je vis Harry, une petite colère me prit, ça y est monsieur le balafré est triste et il me prend ma place mon endroit que j'aie pour me relaxer puis tout de suite après ces pensées je me donnai un gifle mental, qu'est-ce qui me prenait quand même il n'y a pas que moi qui puisse être triste ou énervée, je me mis à pensé que j'étais un peu égoïste.

Le seul point positif est qu'il ne m'avait pas vu car il était assis, la têteentre les genoux, je passais derrière lui le plus discrètement possible et allée à l'autre bout du wagon je m'allongeai et je me mis a criée déversant dans la pluie et le ciel mon énervement, mes peines et mes colères.

Puis l'air de rien, je me penchais d'un coté du train et les filles qui étaient dans le compartiment crièrent pendant qu'un garçon ouvrait le fenêtre, je rentais dans le compartiment et sortit puis me dirigea vers le compartiment d'en face vide.

Je retournais la pancarte de la porte afin qu'on puisse y lire ne pas déranger.

J'enlevai mon pull trempé ce qui fit que je me retrouvais avecmon débardeur transparenttant il étaittrempé lui aussi et je m'allongeai au sol près du radiateur.

Alors que j'étais presque sèche un garçon entra, je crois qu'il est de ma maison mais je n'aie jamais vraiment réussi à retenir les noms des gens, je me levais donc et s'en plus de cérémonie je le foutu dehors en lui disant je t'apprendrais à lire !

Puis je pris mon pull et le mis près du radiateur afin que lui aussi puisse séché.

C'est alors que…

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.


	4. Fin de journée

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Chapitres.

Genre : Romance / Mystère.

Rating : K+.

A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Couples : Severus Snape x O.C. (Original Character) — Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : Maison Serpentard : une fille un peu antipathique, spéciale et maudite! Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture. Fanfiction abandonnée, cherche un auteur pour la reprendre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

.oO§o§Oo.

Précisions : - temporelles : sixième année de Harry Potter. Cécile a un an de plus que lui. Sa belle-mère est Natacha et son père Julian.  
• Attention, fanfiction abandonnée, chercher auteur voulant bien la finir. = Reprise par **Bunny188** (.net/u/1212977/).

.oO§o§Oo.

Fin de journée !

.oO§o§Oo.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que je fus projetée contre un mur et retenu fermement contre celui-ci par un bras. Pas de doute celui-là était de ma maison.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends toi ça va pas ou quoi dans tête, prochaine fois que tu me fous à la porte comme ça tu …

tu quoi ?

Hein ?

Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupons de ta maman ?

Ta gueule !

C'est tout simple, j'irais voir Rogue et je lui raconterais une histoire à ma façon !

Hou j'ai peur !

Qu'est-ce que je vais me prendre ?

Oh une retenue ou deux, pff qu'est-ce que j'en aie à faire !

Tu sais à qui tu t'adresse comme ça, là au moins car je pense que tu aurais peur là !

Non et puis je m'en fous ton nom et puis d'abord lâches-moi ! »

Je le poussai donc avec force ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva de l'autre coté du compartiment, et mes cheveux devinrent noir du fait de ma colère.

Il prit donc peur, enfin je suppose et se dirigea vers la porte mais juste avant de sortir il me dit :

« Saches que je m'appelle Malefoy et que tu va regretter ce que tu a osais me faire ! Clac ! »

Il avait claqué la porte.

Essayant de me remettre de mes émotions mais surtout de me calmée, je sortit une demi heure plus tard mais mes cheveux étaient restés noirs.

Je revins donc dans le compartiment où j'avais mes affaires et la miss je sais tout poussa un cri me voyant.

« bah quoi tu veux ma photo ! »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais me lança un regard noir et suspicieux.

Faut dire que avec mon débardeur tout mouillé encoreet mes cheveux il y avait de quoi se poser les questions.

Alors que j'ouvrai ma malle pour prendre un pull je vis que le grand benêt roux me mâter la bouche ouverte et les yeux sortie de leurs orbites.

« Si tu veux pas gober les mouches fermes ta bouche et regarde ailleurs si tu veux pas que je t'arranges le portrait à ma manière !

…heu…oui…heu désolé… »

Puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre les joues rouge.

Je vis cependant que Potter était de retour dans le compartiment en train de faire la même activité du début du voyage, c'est-à-dire regardé à travers la vitre l'extérieur mais il faisait assez sombre à cause de la pluie.

Ayant trouvé le pull que je cherchais, noir avec un col roulé, je pris mon livre et me tirais dans le compartiment où j'avais laissé mon autre pull pour me remettre à lire.

La femme avec les friandises arriva et je lui achetai quelques choco-grenouille, fondant et autres ayant un petit creux et je finis mon livre peu avant l'arrivée de train, je repartit donc en vitesse avec mon pull et mon livre et le reste de mes friandises dans le compartiment du début de mon voyage afin de me changée en tenu de sorcière.

Juste au moment où je rangeais mon livre et mon pull dans ma malle le train commença à ralentir.

Je descendis donc et me dirigeai vers l'une des calèches avec les sombrals, j'en caressais un au passage puis je montais.

Arrivée devant l'entrée du château je descendais et pénétrais dans le hall d'entrée, trempée comme la plupart des élèves puis je m'installai à ma table c'est-à-dire celle des Serpentard.

La répartition eu lieu puis le fous nous fit son discours et nous mangeâmes.

Quand l'amoureux des moldus nous dit que nous pouvions nous couchez tout le monde se leva et nous allâmes en direction de nos dortoirs respectifs, afin de dormir avant notre première journée de cours.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.


	5. Réveil dur dur

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Chapitres.

Genre : Romance / Mystère.

Rating : K+.

A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Couples : Severus Snape x O.C. (Original Character) — Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Résumé : Maison Serpentard : une fille un peu antipathique, spéciale et maudite! Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture. Fanfiction abandonnée, cherche un auteur pour la reprendre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

.oO§o§Oo.

Précisions : - temporelles : sixième année de Harry Potter. Cécile a un an de plus que lui. Sa belle-mère est Natacha et son père Julian.  
• Attention, fanfiction abandonnée, chercher auteur voulant bien la finir. = Reprise par **Bunny188** (.net/u/1212977/).

.oO§o§Oo.

Réveil dur dur !

.oO§o§Oo.

Bang !

Je me réveille, une des pouffiasses de mon dortoir a claqué la porte pour me faire chier !

Enfin je regarde l'heure, merde j'suis en retard !

Je me grouille, je m'habille, je me coiffe et puis je me tire dans la grande salle.

Bien sûr j'arrive la dernière mais tout le monde s'en fout alors c'est bon !

J'déjeunes, un préfet me passe mon emploi du temps, super !

Potions en première et deuxième heure, je cache ma joie, vraiment très difficile, si si je vous jure !

Rogue et moi on est les meilleurs amis même si je suis dans sa maison, disons que comme il est courant de ma « condition » il a encore plus de raison de me détestée que les autres mais ce que j'aime bien avec les autres c'est qu'ils m'ignorent que lui, il m'emmerde tout le temps avec ses critiques à deux balles mais attention il ne m'enlève pas de points, bah non je suis chez les Serpentards donc il peut pas ou plutôt ne veut pas mais il a trouvé une autre solution, il me donne des retenues à la place !

Enfin, j'me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché ce matin, histoire de ne pas voir sa tronche !

Bon voilà j'ai fini mon p'tit déj je vais cherché mes affaires de potion et je vais direction les cachots, bon c'est bon je suis pas la première ni la dernière, je m'appuie contre le mur mais je m'assoies pas par terre petrolan pourrais me donner une retenue rien que pour ça !

Bon cinq minutes après il arrive et nous aboies dessus (comme à son habitude !) en nous disant de rentrer.

Bon je m'installe au fond dans un coin, en espérant que personne ne me fera chier !

Mais fallait pas trop rêver, bah oui c'est vrai on est au début d'année, on a pas eu contrôle pendant deux moi, il nous faut bien un p'tit contrôle surprise sur toutes les potions qu'on a vu depuis notre première année, mais attendez j'ai dit p'tit contrôle, tu parles il va bien durée une heure et demi !

Bon il est neuf heure et quart et j'ai a peu près tout rempli, mais je me fait pas idée un A sera formidable de sa part !

Je relis tout, neuf heure et demi il ramasse tout et nous demande le devoir de vacances qu'on avait a faire !

Ensuite il affiche au tableau les étapes de la potion qu'on aura à faire la prochaine fois : le glacios.

D'après ce que j'ai compris ça stupéfix la personne sur qui on la lance et ça nous donne une partie de son énergie.

Intéressant.

Je finis juste de copier ce qu'il y a sur le tableau et ça sonne et bam encore un devoir expliqué pourquoi il faut mettre 1 goutte de nérophite !

Bon aucune idée de ce que c'est, ça va être compliqué !

« Miss Diosfa, veuillez venir à mon bureau ! me lança petrolan chéri

Oui professeur.

Miss vous aurez une heure de retenue jeudi pour avoir insulté mais surtout utilisé vos pouvoirs sur monsieur Malefoy dans le Poudlard express. »

Je ne répondis pas j'avais pas envie de m'en prendre deux heure !

Ensuite je suis le troupeau, génial histoire de la magie on va pouvoir dormir !

Bon je me met au fond comme d'habitude et je m'endors quasiment tout de suite, mon « réveil » sonne, je sors de cours et direction option duel, cette option est nouvelle, je me suis inscrite, sait-on jamais ça pourrait servir !

Quand on arriva dans la salle je vis que le prof était de un : une fille de deux : une folle de trois elle avait les cheveux rose !

Bon elle se présenta Melle Tonks mais on ne fit pas de duel elle dit que d'abord elle voulait nous voir passez un par un lui montrez tous les sortilèges de défense et d'attaques que l'on savait faire.

Je regardais bien chaque élève histoire de savoir le niveau de chacun pour leur mettre une raclée, quand je passai je ne montrai pas tout les sortilèges que je savais faire, je suis peut être bête mais pas à ce point car la règle numéro un pour moi ne jamais montrer ses atouts !

Ensuite nous allâmes manger dans la grande salle.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.


End file.
